Da wey to Equestria
by raidend61
Summary: The Ugandan teleportation device goes crazy after The Ugandan Knuckles tribe tries to return to Uganda and end up in Equestria. The tribe will have to find a new home as well as a new queen but how will the residents of Equestria react to the small and silly creatures, will the tribe find da wey they have been searching for?


It was normally peaceful in the world of VR but a tribe of creatures have shown up to ruin the peacefulness for the others. A small concert was about to start but was interrupted by a small red creature walking onto the stage before jumping up to the microphone and saying "Have u seen da queen?" The audience gasped as more of the same creatures of different colours walked onto the stage and began with the usual ritual of clicking their tongues.

Everyone from the audience began to shiver as the clicking continued for a minute before they stopped and looked at the crowd before an orange creature stepped out in front. The orange Echidna looked at the group of frightened people before yelling "SPIT ON THEM." the army of gnomes began to rain spit onto the audience causing them to flee towards the exits.

Once all of the audience evacuated, the orange Echidna turned around to his army before shouting "We need to find da wey, my bruddas. Back to Uganda!" He then proceeded to throw down a grey panel causing a mirror to another place to appear before the group ran into the portal blindly but as the last tribe member entered the portal, The teleporter began to spark and smoke before exploding into pieces.

 _ **Twilight's POV**_

It was a beautiful day outside and since I didn't want to stay cooped up in my castle all day so I decided to stroll around town and check up on my best friends. The first visit was with Rarity who I bumped into at the market, she decided to tag along as I headed to Sweet Apple Acres to see Applejack. We reached the orchard and saw Applejack pushing a cart into the barn, I and Rarity approach her causing Applejack to turn around and say "Well howdy Twi, Rarity."

I smile before asking "Hey Applejack, I was just wondering if you wanted to come with us to Fluttershy's for a picnic" Applejack gives off a chuckle before giving the rather large cart a kick into the barn and shutting the barn doors before she returns to us.

"Well sure thing Twilight, Ah just finished my quota and could use some grub," Applejacks says before we start walking off toward the cottage. When we were walking through town, I overheard some ponies talking about some strange activity in the Everfree forest but I quickly dismiss it because... Its the Everfree, when is it not strange? We walked past the giant gingerbread house that is known as the Sugarcube Corner and is approached by a bouncing pink ball.

"Hey, Twilight! have you heard of the funny looking gnomes roaming around the Everfree forest, I heard they spoke Equestrian." This definitely sparked my interest, Talking gnomes? Who would have known, I have to find one of these creatures and see for myself.

I quickly ask Pinkie Pie "Pinkie, go get Rainbow Dash and meet me at Fluttershy's. I want to study these creatures and I'm pretty sure everypony else would want to see as well." Pinkie frantically nods before dashing off in a pink blur so we head off toward Fluttershy's cottage, I bet Fluttershy would love to see a new species. The walk was short and uneventful but when we got closer to the anomaly we call a forest, I'm pretty sure I saw a few creatures at the treeline but would disappear if I would look away or even blink.

We reach the cottage and walk up to the front door before Applejack knocked twice causing some ruckus to come from the inside before the door cracked open, exposing a blue looking through. Fluttershy waited a few seconds before opening the door fully and allowing us in, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were already here so I began to explain the meeting "There have been some rumours spreading about talking gnomes and I want to see if this is-" I was cut off by what sounding like barrage of tongue clicks so I look outside to see a group of small creatures of different colors standing in a circle just a few meters away from the cottage so I quickly signal the girls to come with me outside.

I was first to reach the creatures, there had to be at least 18 of them. The gnomes stopped clicking and turned toward me with their beady eyes before an orange one approached me and asked with a thick accent "Are yew da queen?" I was becoming uncomfortable but managed to keep my cool.

I answer professionally "No, I'm not a queen but I am a princess if that counts?" The orange one turned to the group before whispering to his comrades before emerging once more.

"Do yew kno da wey?" The creature asked causing multiple questions to pop up in my head but push aside the unimportant ones and decided to ask the basic questions.

"I do not know the way but I would like to know your names and what are you," I asked causing the orange one to shrug lazily, I look back the girls who all gave a shrug as well. I sigh before asking "What is the way?"

A red gnome spoke up "It is da wey of the Devaul, our king needs a queen or he will put a curse on us." Another red gnome spoke up "We da people of the Ugandan tribe must find a wey back to Uganda" I gave a sympathetic look but that was short ended when a blue 'Ugandan' approached Fluttershy and sniffed her foreleg before shouting "ITS DA QUEEN!" The group soon surrounded Fluttershy but Rainbow Dash tried to push them away but the tribe did the unexpected and unleashed a rain of spit onto Rainbow causing her to yell and fly up before hitting the ground, knocking herself unconscious.

Fluttershy was quite frightened and was noticed by the orange Ugandan "Wait, my bruddas. We are scaring da queen, we must not be loud so she can show us da wey." The tribe gave Fluttershy some space before the orange one began speaking again "I am da Commandah of the tribe, these are my bruddas."

Fluttershy gave a small smile before saying "Hello, I'm Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash awoke from her forced slumber before getting up and looking at us with the look of 'What happened?'

One of the tribe members looks at Applejack before walking towards her and saying in a blaring voice "You must have Ebohla to kno da wey. Are you frum Zimbabwe?" Applejack tilted her head in confusion.

I give off a small giggle as the Ugandan's socialized with the girls, this is going to be interesting.


End file.
